The open window policy
by Hellotheredarling
Summary: Stiles window is always open for his pack mates and many of them take advantage of that by coming to him for help at any time of the day. Five times Stiles helps one of the wolves, one time someone helps him.


**_Five times Stiles helped his friends and one time someone helped him, kind of._**

1.  
It said a lot about Stiles that when his bedroom window quietly slid open in the middle of the night the first thing he did was roll over in his bed to make space for the intruder. Only once he had gotten comfortable in his new position did he bother to look up to see who it was. It wasn't like there were many people it could be, surprisingly there wasn't a long list of people who would want to be in his bedroom ever never mind at 1am. There were only four people who would be likely to turn up this late on a Friday night and surprise surprise they were all werewolves. Welcome to Stiles fucked up life.

The first person it could be tended to call before she headed over so he doubted it was her. The second person wasn't exactly speaking to Stiles at the moment. The third had a habit of slamming the window open as loud as possible (if his dad ever found out how badly his window was being treated he would be eternally grounded) so that left lucky number four, Isaac. When Isaac had first shown up at his window a couple of months ago, politely knocking on the window before entering, Stiles would admit he had been surprised. After announcing his open window policy at the last pack meeting Isaac was almost the last person he had expected to take advantage of his offer. The two of them had never been close, barley even friends, but there he was hesitantly crawling through the small window and walking towards Stiles with a shy look on his face. It was actually pretty adorable. Since that night Isaac often showed up at least once every few days usually towards the end of the week when Scott would be busy with Allison and he just needed someone to talk to. Sometimes they didn't even talk. If it was late Isaac would quietly slip off the outer layers of his clothing before climbing into bed next to Stiles and wrapping an arm around his waist in an affectionate but purely platonic manor.

Looking up at Isaac's worn out face, bags hanging heavily under his eyes, he could tell this was going to be a no talking kind of night. He lifted up his thin blanket and patted the space next to him invitingly as he waited for the curly haired boy to finish getting undressed. Once Isaac was in his favourite position, spooned up behind Stiles burying his face in the smaller boy's neck and finding comfort in his scent, Stiles turned his head to catch a glimpse of his new bed mate.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned already guessing what Isaac's reply would be. The whispered reply confirmed his suspicions.  
"Tomorrow." Isaac's reply was so quite if they were any further apart he wouldn't have been able to hear it. He nodded knowing Isaac would be able to feel it.  
"Okay sleep now, talk tomorrow" He managed to get out in between yawns as Isaac pulled him closer to his chest, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist the other pillowed under Isaac's own head. They were both asleep within a couple of minutes.

2.  
It was mid-afternoon the following Sunday when he next heard the tell-tale sound of someone entering his bed room via the window.  
"You know I should really put a bell on the window so I can tell when someone wants to come in. Sometime in the future one of you is going to walk in on me half naked or something and that would be painful for everyone involved." He said not looking up from the history essay he was supposed to have completed the previous evening. After finishing the paragraph he had been working on he spun around to face Scott who was flipping through his latest Batman comic. Stiles took a moment to study his best friend whilst he was distracted. He didn't often see Scott this relaxed any more, not since the whole werewolf thing had kicked off, and it made him happy to think that the teen wolf could feel safe enough here to let his guard down and stop focusing on everything that was going on around him. He stood up from his desk chair, giving up on his essay for the time being, and walked across his room kicking pieces of dirty clothing and old pizza boxes out of his way as he went.  
"So what can I do for you today my fury friend?" he asked as he plopped down onto the bed next to Scott "I thought you were seeing Allison today?"  
"I was but she had some family thing she had to do or something. I don't know, I'll just see her later instead" he replied with a shrug before turning back to the comic in his hands.  
"And you're okay with that?" Stiles asked genuinely surprised "normally if she cancelled on you, you would be a whiny insufferable mess for the rest of the day." He teased giving Scott a playful jab in his ribs. Scott clutched at his side and Stiles snorted, as if he could actually hurt a werewolf. Said wolf just grinned back at him before tossing the comic on to the floor, ignoring Stiles threats about wolfsbane bullets if he damaged his precious comic, before he fell back on to the bed making a grab for the pillow Stiles was currently making his way towards.  
"Hey, no fair! Just cause your 'secret' girlfriend blew you off doesn't mean you get to hog all the pillows you overgrown dog." He threw himself at Scott in a last effort to reclaim the pillow before he gave up and sat on the floor, resting his head against the bed.  
"Allison didn't blow me off I'm just seeing her later today or, if not, I'm sure I'll see her at school tomorrow." Now Stiles knew something was wrong, Scott was never this relaxed about not getting to see his girlfriend. He would get to the bottom of this. Pulling himself to his feet he crossed to the other side of the room before sharply turning on his heel and running back towards the bed before launching himself at Scott. He heard the air leaving Scott's lungs as he landed and waited for the other boy to catch his breath before he began his interrogation.  
"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!" he questioned as he repeatedly pinched every piece if bare skin he could find knowing it wouldn't hurt his friend but it was extremely irritating after a period of time.  
"Whaa..?" came Scott's bewildered reply as he tried to fight off Stiles pinching hands  
"The Scott I know wouldn't not care that his girlfriend had cancelled on him, something must be up." He explained as he rolled off Scott to lie next to him.  
"Can't a guy just want to spend time with his best friend?" Scott asked but opened his mouth to continue speaking once he saw Stiles disbelieving face. "Okay so I might be feeling a little guilty that we haven't really spent any time together since the whole fury problem began so when Allison had to cancel I couldn't think of a better way to spend my day." He finished with a slight pink tint to his cheeks. He really did feel bad about how poorly he had been treating Stiles recently and it showed on his face. It made Stiles unbelievably happy.  
"Aw you big softy." He said, a dopey smile spreading across his face. Scott just rolled his eyes.  
"And I sort of need help with my chem homework, if a fail this class I'm off the team."  
Stiles tackled him off the bed and to the ground where they wrestled for a couple of minutes before stopping to get something to eat. They spent the rest of the day watching films and goofing around. Stiles couldn't remember being this happy for a long time.

3.  
When he answered to phone a few weeks later to hear a hysterical Erica crying down the line he knew his evening plans had to be cancelled. Not that they were exactly plans to start with just him in his PJs watching cartoons and maybe playing some World of Warcraft, the same thing he did every Saturday night. He didn't hesitate before inviting his second favourite werewolf over to join him and talk about whatever tragedy was currently going on in her life.

As it turned out Erica was only down the road when she called so within no time she was knocking at his door waiting to be let in. When he answered the door he found a teenage girl standing there - her hair thrown up into a messy bun, old sweat pants hanging low on her hips and black streaks trailing down her face from her mascara - she looked so different to the confident, self-assured girl he had come to know and care for. She looked like any normal teenage girl having a hard time, and for Erica that was a big deal, but Stiles new the protocol when it came to dealing with emotional teenage girls and dragged her into his house and pushing her onto the couch before continuing into the kitchen. He returned with a large tub of chocolate ice-cream and two spoons to find Erica staring straight ahead looking completely lost. Out of all of his wolfy friends Erica, along with Isaac, was the one he worried about the most having been through so much in the past. Seeing her like this brought back all his forgotten memories of the old Erica, the human Erica, and he really didn't know how to deal with that. The two didn't speak at all. Instead Stiles just put a DVD on (The Dark Knight Rises, Erica would always be his Catwoman) and started to devour the pint of ice-cream. He knew she would tell him what was wrong eventually but he also knew not to pressure her into speaking, she got enough of that at home. He settled further into the sofa and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him, his other hand reaching for the remote to turn the volume up as load as he could without the neighbours complaining. He would get her through this, whatever it was.

4.  
Jackson was the last person Stiles expected to show up in his bedroom. He was so shocked that he just stood staring at the lacrosse captain before slowly walking towards him. He reached out his hand to test if what he was seeing was real and not a hallucination caused by lack of sleep and too many energy drinks. However, before he could touch the other boy his wrist was stopped by something strong holding it in place. Looking down he realised Jackson had stopped his hand just before Stiles touched him.  
"Don't even think about touching my new jacket with your greasy fingers" He growled out through his teeth. Stiles snatched his hand back rubbing his wrist as a fresh bruise quickly spread around it creating a ring where Jackson's hand had been.  
"Okay okay, no need to damage the merchandise!" he took a step backwards at the warning growl. Jackson was getting good at those although he still couldn't do it as well as Derek. There is something about Derek's growl that manages to tell Stiles exactly how he wants to hurt him without actually saying anything.  
"So what can I do for you my lizzardy friend? Well acquaintance, my lizzardy acquaintance." Again Stiles took another step away from Jackson at the growl.  
"I need your help." Jackson finally forced out with a pained look. Wow the guy really did hate asking for help. It must be something serious if he was coming to Stiles about it. His curiosity was growing by the second. Realising that Jackson wasn't going to tell him what exactly he needed help with, Stiles sighed and sat down in his chair before clearing his throat to get Jackson's attention.  
"So what exactly is it you need? Or did you just come to let me know you needed my help in general?" he asked a slight teasing tone working its way into his voice as he spoke. Jackson studied a patch of bare wall with a new found interest before he replied.  
"I sort of, maybe, messed up really badly with Lydia and I need your help to fix it." He said still refusing to look anywhere in Stiles' direction.  
"And what exactly do you want me to do? You messed up, you fix it. Or don't, if you ask me she deserves someone a lot better than you. Someone who recognises just how brilliant and gorgeous she truly is."  
"Stilinski I don't need you to tell me things I already know, just tell me how I can fix it!" Jackson snapped and Stiles could see the fear of losing the fiery redhead written across his face. Fear, it was the first emotion apart from anger and pride that he had ever seen the jock display before and it made him realise how much this meant to Jackson. So for the rest of the afternoon the two boys thought up what Stiles thought was a pretty epic plan to get Lydia back in Jackson's arms as soon as possible. By the end of the day Jackson seemed to have a new found respect for the spastic boy. He was beginning to see why everyone came to him with their problems although he doubted he would return to him again. It was bad enough having to ask for help once. He didn't think he could do it again.

5.  
As soon as he woke up he could tell something wasn't right. Opening his eyes he soon discovered what that something was. Derek was slumped half across the bottom of his bed, half on the floor covered in blood. Stiles was suddenly feeling very alert.  
"What that…? Derek? Derek? Can you hear me? Derek wake up, what happened?" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice as he shook the Alpha awake. Derek blinked up at Stiles anxious face, his eyes glazed over, before falling back to sleep. Stiles swore quietly under his breath and tried to drag the sleeping werewolf fully onto the bed. Jesus, how was it possible for him to weigh so much but look like that? He thought before realising this wasn't an appropriate time to be drooling over Derek's sculptured body. After getting him safely on the bed and removing his almost completely shredded t-shirt and muddy boots Stiles hurried into his bathroom to get everything he needed to clean Derek up. He ran back into the bedroom and dropped his supplies on the bed before falling to his knees and reaching under the bed for his hidden supply of wolfsbane. Working quickly but efficiently Stiles soon got most of the blood off Derek's chest and paused to watch as the few remaining injuries knitted themselves back together.

Stiles couldn't understand why Derek wasn't waking up now he was fully healed, unless there was a wound he hadn't noticed. He wasted no time in checking Derek's body for any other injuries. Removing Derek's trousers Stiles found what he was looking for. There was a large hole in the middle of his thigh surrounded by thick black veins. Taking a moment to study the wound he realised that it was a through and through which meant that thankfully there was no bullet for him to remove. He got to work sorting through his supply to find the type that would heal Derek with one hand whilst he searched his pockets for a lighter with the other. After a frantic search he managed to find what he was looking for and within a couple of minutes he was watching Derek's skin heal itself yet again. It was something Stiles would never stop finding interesting.

Derek came too with a sharp intake of breath as he tried to figure out where he was and what had happened. Sensing the Alpha's rising panic Stiles took a step forward before placing his hand on Derek's stomach and tracing soothing patterns between his naval and hip bone whilst he murmured comforting words. Picking up Stiles' scent the wolf instantly relaxed and let the combination of Stiles voice and scent lull him back to sleep.

+1  
It was the next morning after Derek had left that the events of the previous night hit Stiles. He was sat on the floor trying to clean the left over blood out of the carpet before his dad got home from his shift when he suddenly realised how messed up his life was. What other 17 year old spent their Saturday mornings cleaning blood off their bedroom floor after almost watching one of their friends die only a few hours earlier. The realisation made Stiles stop what he was doing and get up off the floor to climb onto his bed before curling up in a tight ball. How much danger were they really in? All of them. How easily could one of them die? How easily could all of them die?

Again it showed what kind of a person he was by the way he was more worried about his friends - the fast healing, super strong and powerful werewolves – than he was for his own safety, him the weak and breakable human. There was probably some hidden meaning in there about how much Stiles thought his life was worth but he couldn't be bothered to read in to it now. He was so caught up in his reflection of just how short their lives could be that he didn't notice someone entering his room until he felt the bed dip down behind him signalling the presence of another person. Assuming it was either Scott or Erica he buried his face further into his pillow and pulled he knees tighter to his chest.  
"Whoever it is go away. I'm not in the mood to help any of you with your own problems today, I have my own issues." He mumbled knowing that with their werewolf hearing whoever was there would be able to hear him perfectly. Expecting whoever was there to get the message Stiles tried to go to sleep until he felt better. Except when did things ever go the way he expected?

The mattress dipped down even further as his uninvited guest spread out next to him before pulling Stiles into their arms and nuzzling their face into the back of his neck affectionately, their stubble causing a slight burn where it grazed against his delicate skin. Stiles froze.  
"Either Isaac has suddenly gained the ability to grow a beard of Derek Hale is spooning with me." He heard a muffled snort from behind him but his comment was otherwise ignored. The arms stayed were they were and neither of them spoke for a while. Deciding that he might as well enjoy the opportunity whilst he had it Stiles relaxed into the warm chest of the man behind him. The face that had been pressing into the back of his neck turned and suddenly there was a mouth tracing the muscles down the side of his neck. Stiles was pretty sure he had stopped breathing a few minutes ago and was seconds away from having a nervous breakdown when Derek's hands started drawing patterns down his side. The same soothing patterns he had drawn on Derek's skin the previous night. When a hot wet tongue joined the lips on his neck he started to hyperventilate, unable to comprehend what was happening. The lips left his neck with one last biting kiss and Stiles instantly missed their presence.  
"Stiles calm down you're going to give yourself a heart attack. Just breath, come on deep breaths." Derek spoke calmly all the while moving his hand up and down his side. Eventually Stiles breathing returned to normal although his heart rate was slightly higher than normal but Derek figured that that was more to do with the constant skin on skin contact than anything else.  
"D-Derek what's going on?" He questioned unsurely as he rolled over to face Derek who was looking the most relaxed Stiles had ever seen him.  
"You were having a panic attack but we got your breathing under control again so you'll be fine." Derek replied calmly, his hand now rubbing small circles into his back.  
"No, I know what that was, I've been getting them on and off since my mom died. I was actually referring to the whole you being in my bed and kissing me." When Stiles finished speaking the werewolf ducked his head back into Stiles neck before placing a tender kiss on the side of his jaw then moving on to place a second just below it. He looked up to find Stiles had closed his eyes and was biting his lip tightly trying not to make any embarrassing noises. When Derek traced his upper lip with the pad of his thumb Stiles eyes flew open to make eye contact. He had never realised how green his alpha's eyes were before. He really was a beautiful man. Realising the eyes were slowly getting closer Stiles leaned forward hesitantly before stopping half an inch from Derek's face unsure of what to do. Derek made the decision for him and sealed their mouths together in a gentle but passionate kiss. The Kiss (It had to be capitalised in Stiles mind, it was just that amazing) only lasted a few seconds before Derek was pulling back to look into his eyes. The noise of protest at the kiss being broken removed any doubts Derek had that Stiles didn't want this and didn't hesitate before he re-joined their mouths, placing his hand on Stiles jaw to turn is head to a more comfortable angle, and rolling over to pin Stiles to the bed beneath him.

They continued like this for another couple of minutes before Derek had to pull away to let Stiles breath. The hand remained on his jaw, lovingly stroking up to his cheek bone and back, as Derek wriggled on top of Stiles to get more comfortable. As he moved a certain way he accidently pressed their groins together forcing a strangled moan from Stiles and a smirk from Derek as the teen flushed bright red. Derek thought he looked beautiful. Thinking back to the state he had found Stiles in earlier his face turned serious.  
"Are you going to tell me what had you so upset earlier?" he asked running a hand through Stiles short hair. The smaller boy buried his face in the wolf shoulder as he replied  
"It doesn't matter, I was being stupid."  
"It doesn't matter if you were being stupid or not, which I doubt you were, it obviously upset you so I want to know what it was so start talking." Derek said warmly but with firm edge. Stiles sighed before looking up to meet his eyes.  
"I just realised, after last night, how dangerous our lives our and how easy it is for one of us to get injured. How easy it would be for one of us to die. I guess I just got a little freaked out." He whispered slightly ashamed at how small he sounded but Derek just pulled him further into his arms and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
"I would never let anything happen to any of you, you know that right?" At Stiles small nod he continued. "What happened last night was due to me being careless. It won't happen again." He looked directly at him and Stiles felt like he could see inside him. It was kind of intimidating.  
"I promise you Stiles, nothing is going to happen."

Stiles just nodded again before rolling onto his side, pulling Derek with him, and curling up on the wolf's broad chest slowly drifting to sleep. A final kiss was placed on his neck with what could have been a whispered 'I love you' but Stiles was too far gone to fully to be able to comprehend what had been said and decided to worry about it later. For once someone had come through the window looking to help Stiles rather than expecting him to help them and he had to admit he liked the change. He liked the change a lot.

The End

**_I'm actually really proud of this story and it is by far my favorite one that I've written so far. Tell me what you think._**


End file.
